ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Truncha
Truncha is the fusion of Yamcha and Future Trunks. When in the alternate timeline after Cell died, Trunks and Bulma wished back all the Z-Fighters who had died because of the androids. Cell made 20 Cell Juniors to spar with, like in my story Cell Juniors Reborn. One day Trunks, Bulma, and Yamcha were eating Steak at a fancy reastrunt when the Imperfect Cell Juniors attacked. There were way to many Cell Juniors to fight, so Trunks and Yamcha fused into Truncha. Truncha was very powerful (Yamcha got more training when he was dead). He overwhelmed all of the Cell Juniors with his Heat Dome Fist and finished them with an extra large Heat Spirit Attack. Then finished dinner with Bulma. Moves *'Heat Dome Fist'- Truncha charges up a heat dome but pulls the energy to his fist. Then punches the enemy rapidly. *'Heat Spirit Attack'- Truncha moves his arms in a spesific pattern charges up an energy ball then hits the enemy with the energy ball many times *'Ki Blast'– The most basic form of energy wave. *'Ki Sence' – Trunks can sense life energy. *'Burning Attack' – The first technique used by Future Trunks in the anime or manga and is his signature technique. Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. *'Buster Cannon' – An attack first used in the History of Trunks special. It is an energy wave from both hands. Trunks uses this technique in his timeline in an attempt to destroy Android 17 and Android 18 together but it fails. *'Burning Storm' – A continuous ki wave form of Buster Cannon. Trunks used it after Buster Cannon failed, with the same effect. Shining Sword Attack – A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, the Burning Attack distraction is replaced by Trunks using a backflip kick to knock the opponent into the air. *'Lightning Sword Slash' – Trunks swings his sword rapidly, sending waves of energy blades that hit the opponent. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Rapid Storm Stream' – Trunks slashes the opponent multiple times with his sword in rapid motions. Named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'God Breaker' – A yellow energy wave technique. Trunks used it to kill King Cold. Super Buster Cannon – The attack Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. Vegeta ignored the attack because he assumed Trunks would not be able to carry it out and acknowledged it too late. The attack sent him flying into a far away lake. *'Burning Breaker' – A rush attack used by Future Trunks in his Ascended Super Saiyan form to attack Semi-Perfect Cell. Named in''Budokai Tenkaichi 3''. *'Blazing Rush' – A rush attack that Trunks uses against Perfect Cell. Future Trunks attacks the opponent and kicks them up in the air, then he appears behind them and knocks them down to the ground with a double axe-handle punch. *'Masenko' – Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan but it had no effect, apart from destroying the stone tower Broly was standing on. It is stated in Future Gohan's data file in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 that he taught Trunks the Masenko. *'Change The Future' – A technique that Future Trunks used against Future Android 18. Future Trunks charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them to fire a large energy wave in the opponent's face. He used this attack to kill Future Android 18. *'Another End' – A technique that Future Trunks used against Future Android 17. Future Trunks kicks the opponent away and jumps up in the air to fire an energy wave down below to the opponent. He used this to destroy Future Android 17. Heat Dome Attack – The final attack Trunks uses in the series, and most likely his best attack. He uses it to finish Imperfect Cell in his timeline once and for all. Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents (such as Cell, who suffered this fate while charging a Kamehameha). *'Finish Buster' – An energy sphere attack used by Future Trunks in video games. *'Force Attack' – Future Trunks shoots his hand out and knocks the opponent flying. *'Rushing Combo' – Trunks attacks the opponent with an elbow, a punch, a kick, and finishes with an uppercut. *'Blast Attack' – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. In the Budokai series, it is a rush attack where Future Trunks kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again (also used by Kid Trunks). *'Kakusan Energy Dan' – Future Trunks lets out three ki blasts all at once, one hovering over the other. Used in the Butōden series, where it is also one of Kid Trunks' techniques. *'Energy Fog' – Future Trunks fires five energy spheres in five different directions at the same time. Used in the Butōden series. *'Energy Jet' – A ground shave energy blade used in the Butōden series. Trunks throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it travels along to ground towards the enemy. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3. *'Falling Knee Crush' – A spinning wheel kick used in the Butōden series. *'Step Ladder' – A four hits kick combo. *'Rushing Combo Meteo' – Trunks kicks his opponent upwards, then he dashes after them as they fly, pummelling them all the while. *'Tornado Crusher' – Future Trunks punches the opponent, then he flies back a bit and unleashes about 20 very quick blasts. Finally, he jumps up and kicks the opponent in the face. It is his meteor attack in Super Butōden 3. *'Trunks Smash' (トランクススマッシュ) – A two hits combo. It is an electric punch, followed by a flaming kick. *'Trunks Rush' (トランクスラッシュ) – A flip grapple throw used in Super Battle. *'Shining Flash' (シャイニングフラッシュ) – Trunks powers up, and an aura that send the opponent up in the air appears around him. Used in Super Battle. *'Kiaitame' (気合ため) – Trunks powers up, and a flaming aura appears around him. Used in Super Battle. *'Aura Saber' (オーラセイバー) – Future Trunks' ultimate attack in Super Battle. *'Sword Blast' – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. **'Crecent Sword' – Trunks slashes with his sword to send a crescent shaped beam down to the oppoent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. **'Flash Saber' – Trunks slashes twice with his sword, sending yellow beams of energy at his opponent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. **'Rush Blade' – Trunks slashes down once and sends multiple blue energy blasts up at his oppoent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. **'Buster Blade' – Trunks' ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. He slashes his opponent 30 times with an advanced version of the Flash Saber, and finishes by powering his sword up and firing a final blue Sword Blast. *'Rapid Shot' – An extremely fast energy sphere that deals moderate damage. Used in his Super Saiyan form in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Rapid Fall Slash' – A three hits attack performed after grabbing the opponent. Used in the Budokai series. *'Meteor Break' – Future Trunks' high speed rush technique named in the Budokai series. It is very similar to Kid Trunks' Final Cannon rush. *'Energy Burst' – Future Trunks fires Continuous Energy Bullets at his opponent. Used in the Budokai series, where it is also one of Kid Trunks' techniques. *'Afterimage Techinuque' – One of Future Trunks' blast 1 in his base form with sword the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. *'Wild Sence''' – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with Battle Armor in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. *'Explosive Wave''' – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with Battle Armor, his Super Saiyan forms and his Ultra Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Burning Heart' – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form with sword in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Finish Sign' – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form with Battle Armor in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Inexperienced Power Up' – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his Ultra Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Future Category:Future Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Chiaotzu45 Category:Page created by Chiaotzu45 Category:Z Fighters Category:Males Category:Good Category:Human Category:Human Fusions Category:Human Hybrid Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Human Category:Fan Made Characters